


Catholic

by I_Am_A_Rock



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock
Summary: A Random Poem





	Catholic

 

**C** arved over centuries this cathedral stands,

a mark of God's mighty hands,

and through the stone doors, from across the lands,

people come to pray just as he commands.

 

**A** rmored Knights in our names leave home to fight,

in great crusades to find Jesus's light,

for the Holy lands in which we right,

enemies shall cower in their iron might.

 

**T** he church today seems to glow,

stain glass window which bestow,

the Holy times long ago,

chants of which I'm glad to know.

 

**H** omage to those we lost,

gone by death's hated frost,

life's most horrible cost,

when one's spirit exhausts.

 

**O** ur prayer to God are gifts to all,

protecting men from after falls,

the monastery is proud and tall,

to listen to his mighty call.

 

**L** ong we pray, night and day,

to keep our sins at bay,

not to speak, all is gray,

we sing to the sun ray.

 

**I** nstead of king's rule,

the Bishop's our true school,

to be a monk's no fool,

the church's our only jewel.

 

**C** hristian I am happy,

devoted all to he,

the bible protects me,

a monk I am to be

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is an old school project I did in middle school.
> 
> BTW: I am not actually religious. This was just inspired by Catholicism.


End file.
